Super Smash Flash
Super Smash Flash, commonly abbreviated SSF or SSF1, is an unofficial flash game created by McLeodGaming and Cleod9 Productions. The game is based on Super Smash Bros. Melee in the menu format, music, and numerous other fields such as game play modes. The game features several characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, such as Mario, Samus, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. It also features many third-party characters, including Sonic (who, at the time of the game's creation, was not confirmed to be a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and Megaman. The sequel to this game is Super Smash Flash 2, which is scheduled to come out between march, april or may of 2009. Gameplay Super Smash Flash's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional 2D fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd off the stage. The arrow keys (or A, S, D, and W for a second player) are used to move the character around and crouch. The O and P keys (or G and F for a second player) are used to jump and attack, respectively. Pressing a movement button and the attack button together will initiate a special attack, much like Melee's B button attacks. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. In the Classic and Adventure modes, every level has both a time limit and a chosen amount of lives; if the player does not KO the opponent before time runs out, they lose a life and have to restart the level. Both modes can also be selected in the *game's Melee mode, but if a winner is not decided when the time runs out, the player with the highest number of lives left is declared the winner. Super Smash Bros. Melee's Coin and Bonus modes are absent. The game is very similar to Melee, but most game mechanics are missing, and all characters are lightweight. In addition, characters lack recovery methods other than jumping. Characters These characters can be played at any time and do not have to be unlocked. Blade Standard Special Move: Sword Slash Side Special Move: Diving Sword Up Special Move: Up Slash Down Special Move: Spin Dash Down Aerial Move: Downward Blade Captain Falcon Standard Special Move: Falcon Punch Side Special Move: Raptor Boost Up Special Move: Uppercut Down Special Move: Falcon Kick Down Aerial Move: Falcon Underkick Fox Standard Special Move: Blaster Side Special Move: Fox Illusion Up Special Move: Hi-Kick Down Special Move: Reflector Down Aerial Move: Fire Fox Kirby (switches with Meta Knight) Kirby Standard Special Move: Switch Side Special Move: Blaze Ram Up Special Move: Multi-Kick Down Special Move: Down Bash Down Aerial Move: Also Switch Meta Knight Standard Special Move: Switch Side Special Move: Swimming Sword Up Special Move: Sword Grip Down Special Move: Cape Down Aerial Move: Sword Dive Knuckles Standard Special Move: Punch Side Special Move: Double-Hand Jab Up Special Move: Uppercut Down Special Move: Rock Throw Down Aerial Move: PunchUnder Link Standard Special Move: Hero's Bow Side Special Move: Sword Swing Up Special Move: Sword Grip Down Special Move: Boomerang Down Aerial Move: Downward Spike Mario Standard Special Move: Fireball Side Special Move: Punch Up Special Move: Hi-Kick Down Special Move: Diving Kick Down Aerial Move: Mario Tornado Megaman X (Simply called Megaman) Standard Special Move: Blast Side Special Move: Super Blast Up Special Move: Northern Blast Down Special Move: POW Blast Down Aerial Move: Southern Blast Pikachu Standard Special Move: Thunder Cheeks Side Special Move: Skull Bash Up Special Move: Back-Somersault Down Special Move: Thunder Samus Standard Special Move: Blast Side Special Move: Multi-Blast Up Special Move: Northern Blast Down Special Move: Spin Dash (Bomb form) Down Aerial Move: Southern Multi-Blast Sonic Standard Special Move: Punch Side Special Move: Spin Up Special Move: Back-Somersault Down Special Move: Spin Dash Down Aerial Move: Homing Attack Tails Standard Special Move: UberShooter Side Special Move: Tail Swipe Up Special Move: Upward Shoot Down Special Move: Mechanical Tail Down Aerial Move: Downward Shoot Zelda (transforms into Sheik) Zelda Standard Special Move: Nayru's Love Side Special Move: Magipalm Up Special Move: Hi-Kick Down Special Move: Transform Down Aerial Move: Magishoe Shiek Standard Special Move: Needle Storm Side Special Move: Chain Up Special Move: Back-Somersault Down Special Move: Transform Down Aerial Move: Southern Kick Unlockable characters These characters must be unlocked by fulfilling certain game conditions. Blue - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure on Normal, Hard, or Very Hard with Blade. Standard Special Move: Sword Slash Side Special Move: Diving Sword Up Special Move: Up Slash Down Special Move: Spin Dash Down Aerial Move: Downward Blade Cloud - Can be unlocked by completing 100-Man Melee with any character. Standard Special Move: The Pull of The Slash Side Special Move: Super Slash Up Special Move: Back - Somerault Slash Down Special Move: Spining Slash Down Aerial Move: Downward Sword Crono - Can be unlocked by completing 3-Minute Melee with any character. Standard Special Move: Sword Slash Side Special Move: Sword Spin Up Special Move: Back-Somersault Sword Down Special Move: Diving Sword Down Aerial Move: Downward Spike Inuyasha - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure without losing any lives. Standard Special Move: Punch Side Special Move: Double-Handed Jab Up Special Move: Uppercut Down Special Move: The Pull of the Punch Down Aerial Move: Lowercut Jigglypuff - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure on any difficulty with any character. Standard Special Move:Pound Side Special Move: Kick Up Special Move: Multi-Kicks Down Special Move: Rollout Down Aerial Move: Multi-Kicks (Downwards, Though) Lloyd - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure after having one hour of total play time. Standard Special Move: Demon Fang Side Special Move: Sword Spin Up Special Move: Sword Grip Down Special Move: Stuck Sword Spin Down Aerial Move: Downward Spike Luigi - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure on Normal, Hard, or Very Hard as Mario. Standard Special Move: Fireball Side Special Move: Punch Up Special Move: Hi-Kick Down Special Move: Green Missile Down Aerial Move: Luigi Cyclone Mewtwo - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure with Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Standard Special Move: Power-Palm Side Special Move: Disable Up Special Move: Physic Emanation Down Special Move: Shadow Ball Down Aerial Move: Physic Emanation (Southern) Mr. Game & Watch - Can be unlocked by completing Target Test with every other character. Standard Special Move: Bell Ring Side Special Move: Judgement Up Special Move: Jar-Head Down Special Move: Chef Down Aerial Move: Downward Kick Mr. Incredible - Can be unlocked by clearing Classic with all thirteen starter characters. Standard Special Move: Punch Side Special Move: Super Punch Up Special Move: Uppercut Down Special Move: Ground Bash Down Aerial Move: Lowercut Naruto - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure with all thirteen starter characters. Standard Special Move: Kick Side Special Move: Power Punch Up Special Move: Rising Head Down Special Move: Headbutt Down Aerial Move: Lower Head Shadow - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Standard Special Move: Chaos Palm Side Special Move: Chaos Twirl Up Special Move: Chaos Swipe Down Special Move: Chaos Spin Down Aerial Move: Physic Foot Super Sonic - Can be unlocked by clearing Classic on any difficulty with Sonic without getting a Game Over. Standard Special Move: Punch Side Special Move: Kick Up Special Move: Back-Somersault Down Special Move: Super Spin Dash Down Aerial Move: Homing Attack Young Link - Can be unlocked by clearing Classic with Link. Standard Special Move: Hero's Bow Side Special Move: Sword Swipe Up Special Move: Sword Grip Down Special Move: Boomerang Down Aerial Move: Downward Spike Zero - Can be unlocked by clearing Adventure on Normal, Hard, or Very Hard with Megaman without getting a Game Over. Standard Special Move: Zero Buster Side Special Move: Zero Fist Up Special Move: Z-Saber Upward Slash Down Special Move: Z-Saber Downward Slash Down Aerial Move: Downward Saber Stages Most of the eight stages in Super Smash Flash are based off of actual Melee stages, and have simplistic platforms and features. Starter stages Six of the eight stages do not have to be unlocked and can be selected in Melee and Training modes. * Peach's Castle: This stage consists of two flat platforms overlapping each other, and is the only stage where characters can walk off the stage boundaries, much like Flat Zone and Icicle Mountain. Holding the Down key for a few seconds will allow the player to jump down to the lower platform, while a simple jump allows the character to return to the starting platform. Players can also jump onto a Pipe. * Subcon: Based off of Melee's Mushroom Kingdom II stage, this level consists of three platforms, each separated by a waterfall that, if fallen into, counts as a lost life. This is another stage that can be "walked off" if the player is not careful enough. It will return in the sequel with a few changes. * Emerald Hill Zone: A grassy area from the Sonic series, Emerald Hill Zone consists of a large, flat platform below three floating platforms, all at the same height. An extended version is available in SSF's Classic mode, in which the player is forced to reach the end before time runs out. * Hyrule Temple: Hyrule Temple has a barren, flat platform with rock pillars that support four platforms above. * Dream Land: Dream Land is a direct copy of Super Smash Bros's Dream Land, complete with three floating platforms and a sprite version of Whispy Woods. * Pokemon Stadium: Based off of Melee's Pokemon Stadium stage, this simple level contains only two floating platforms above a flat field. Unlike the official Pokemon Stadium stage, however, this stage does not change forms. Unlockable stages Two stages can be unlocked for use in Melee and Training modes by completing certain criteria in the game. They are also available in several one-player modes where the stages are automatically chosen. * Final Destination: A completely flat, one-platformed level based off of Melee's own Final Destination can be unlocked by unlocking every character. It will return in the sequel as an unlockable stage again. * Battlefield: The home of Multi-Man Melee, and based off of the Battlefield stages in Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, SSF's Battlefield is a three-platformed stage that looks nearly identical to Dream Land. It can be unlocked by completing the All-Star mode with any character. Game Modes Super Smash Flash contains several game modes based off of traditional Melee game modes. All, save for All-Star, are unlocked from the beginning. * Classic Mode: Based off of Super Smash Bros.'s 1P Game and Melee's Classic Mode, Classic is a single-player game where the player advances from level to level, fighting a certain amount of enemies on each level. These battles can range from anything between one single opponent to a Multi-Man Melee-like showdown. At the end is Master Hand, his sprite directly taken from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror for the Game Boy Advance. * Adventure Mode: A tip-of-the-hat to Melee's Adventure Mode, the Adventure is a single-player mode in which the player goes through several diverse worlds, fighting enemies as they go along. Some are traditional battles, but a few stages force the player to reach a designated finish line before time runs out. * All-Star Mode: All-Star mode is based off of Melee's All-Star Mode, and is automatically unlocked after all characters are unlocked. The goal is to fight against all 28 playable characters. * Target Test: Super Smash Flash's Target Test is a relatively short minigame in which a character must destroy eight targets as fast as they can. This mode is also included in SSF's Classic mode and is based off of Super Smash Bros.'s Break the Targets and Melee's Target Test. * Multi-Man Melee: Based off of Melee's Multi-Man Melee mode, this mode has several sub-modes. However, the Endless Melee mode made popular by Melee is absent, and instead of fighting wireframes, the opponents are simply grayed-out versions of other playable characters. The sub-modes are: ** 10-Man Melee ** 100-Man Melee ** 3-Minute Melee ** 15-Minute Melee ** Cruel Melee ** Burly Brawl Melee * Melee: The only multiplayer mode in Super Smash Flash, Melee allows for up to two humans to battle simultaneously, as well as battle against up to 3 computers. This mode allows the player to set up single battles between computers or another human. As well as the standard free-for-all battle, Melee mode also allows for team battles, much like Super Smash Bros. Melee. Reception From the day of it's launching, the reviews in Newgrounds, McLeodGaming site, and in other web sites calificated this game as the better Super Smash Bros. fan game ever created because it has similarities with the original Super Smash Bros. Melee, a choise of 28 playable characters and many challanges (the form to unlock secret characters without using certain glitch (see below) for example) to do. Even it recieved good reviews and won a big popularity and fame, other reviews calificated it as a regular game or as a bad game because it has a critical number of bad glitches, only one Vs. Mode and few stages giving up actually a calification of 8.8 from 4200 reviews in Newgrounds site. Glitches As the game was created with Macromedia Flash, there are a lot of glitches. Notable glitches include Knuckles' down jump and the possibility of unlocking Final Destination with only starter characters and Jigglypuff. Some glitches only occur with certain characters; in Classic mode, Mario always runs off and dies, and Samus shortly follows. Additionally, the Adventure Stage 'Floating Islands' can be skipped by clicking a button that says 'Skip' at the point. The button was supposed to be used to skip the stage introduction, but stays for the entire stage. But the most popular glitch is that if the player right-clicks at the start of anything, goes on settings, and while the settings box appears, right-click on the screen again and click on 'play'. This will skip the stage/event and count as a win. If this is used on one of the multi-man melees, the player will automatically be sent through all the events before being challenged. This glitch does not work on the Newgrounds version, or the Mario Games sites. Instead the player must press forward. If the player presses rewind, they will be sent to the loading screen. One of the most crippling game bugs, however, was the instant-death attack. Virtually all of the playable characters in the game had at least one move that would instantly kill an opponent with approximately 50% or higher. Most of the time, this move was an up tilt attack that would send the opponent flying perfectly sideways until they died (which was usually within moments of getting hit, causing the move to appear as an instant kill). Other variations of this move include Master Hand's push (which sends the opponent straight up), and Master Hand's fist (which sent the player straight downwards and through the main platform). The existence of this bug made the game nearly impossible to unlock Inuyasha and complete All-Star mode because one was almost certain to lose at least one life. But another glitch was found to help this, in which, when you fight Master hand, if you pause the game as Master hand is attacking, you will take no damage, and Master hands attack continues. The same doesn't work against any other opponent. See Also *Super Smash Flash 2 External links *Play Super Smash Flash at McLeodGaming *Play Super Smash Flash at Newgrounds *McLeodGaming Wiki Category: McLeodGaming Games